


I like me better when I'm with you

by jookyunsworld



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 15:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12135408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jookyunsworld/pseuds/jookyunsworld
Summary: Johnny sees a boy.





	I like me better when I'm with you

College was something Johnny never had any interest in. He was determined to make it in the music business anyway, so what use was college really? His parents didn’t agree with that sentiment though, and with the threat of losing financial support, they send his ass to college. It wouldn’t have been that bad, seeing that he was able to get into a music program, unless his lovely parents didn’t send him all the way back to Korea, their home country to quote-unquote learn about his roots. So Soul university it was. He wasn’t kidding himself, he was lucky to get in. Johnny was determined to finish college and fly back to the states as fast as possible.

First and second year rolled by. Johnny got some friends and excelled in every music major show case. But college did bring a lot of work, even with Johnny being a music major. And any extra work took time away from writing music or practicing guitar from Johnny. Johnny didn’t like that. In fact, he spent many lectures sitting outside absentmindedly strumming at his guitar.

Johnny was doing just that one crispy autumn day when he first saw the other boy, a man really, but he had such youthful looks Johnny like to refer to him as a boy. Despite of the boys youthful looks, he took Johnny’s breath away. Not literally, because that doesn’t happen in real life. The boy’s facial structure was no less that God-like. His skin almost translucent and eyes dark brown with a deep look in them. His hair a soft dark brow that covered his forehead, rest of it covered by a black hood. The boy seemed to sense being stared at and shifted those brown pools to look directly at Johnny, who awkwardly pretended to concentrate on his light brown worn out guitar. When he looked up again the boy cant continued on his way without paying any mind. Johnny couldn’t get any song right after that.

“You’re so pathetic, you know that right?” Jaehyun said matter-off-factly, while chewing on his lunch. “Jaehyun please. Don’t kick a dude when he’s already down”, Johnny whined while flicking a meatball at his best friend’s direction. “You think you’re so smooth but can’t even go to talk to some guy you want to fuck, like that’s pathetic”, Jaehyun helpfully said between his chews and Johnny groaned. “First of all, don’t talk that way about him, he’s too good for all that, second of all, it’s not just some guy, it’s the most beautiful human being to ever have graced this fucked up globe, ok?” “How do you know he’s too good for all that, for all that you know he might be down for one night stands”. “Jaehyun, I want to MARRY him, not have a one night stand”, Johnny said while tossing another meatball at his annoying companion. “Marry who?” Yuta, the quite-too-sharp-with-his-words-transfer-student-from-Japan, asked while flopping down on the seat next to Johnny. Johnny did not need a Yuta in this situation. “So get this, Johnny saw a glimpse of a guy who he claims is the God Himself and didn’t even talk to him, but still wants to marry him. Pathetic right?” Jaehyun again so helpfully briefed the situation to all but smirking Yuta. “Oh totally, pathetic. You didn’t even get his name? You know me, I would have all the information from parents to zodiac signs by now if you had a name”, propping his chin on his palm Yuta popped a meatball in his mouth. _Johnny’s_ meatball. “I’m so over the both of you, literally I never want to see you again, I’m leaving”.

Johnny did regret not getting the boys name. Seeing that that was the first time in two years that Johnny had seen the boy, he must not be the social kind, because Johnny never missed a party and he has never seen the other guy anywhere.

This Friday however, much to Johnny’s glee, was different.

“Jaehyun, Jaehyun, Jaehyun, Jaehyun, Jaehyun, Jaehyun, oh my GOD”, Johnny was all but hyperventilating at the other boy. “Jesus Christ Johnny, drink you beer and chill. What is it?” “THE BOY! THE BOY IS HERE!” Johnny whisper shouted pointing at the kitchen were a bunch of people were loitering around. And lo and behold, there he was with his soft brown locks and deep brown eyes. This time the boy was wearing simple skinny jeans with a graphic white tee and Johnny thinks that no one had ever rocked a simple white graphic tee better than the boy. “Wait, Lee Taeyong is THE boy?” Jaehyun asked pointing at the said Taeyong. “YES”, Johnny shrieked. “He IS gorgeous, probably the most good looking fella on campus, but I hate to break it to you Johnny boy, he’s taken. Not sure for how long though, looks like there are problems”, and problems there were indeed. Lee Taeyong as Johnny learned, was seemingly having a heated argument with this big eyed, black hair dude, which Johnny faintly remembers being called Doyoung. The latter seemed to be intoxicated while Taeyong just seemed annoyed. “For fucks sake Taeyong, you NEVER want to go anywhere, can you just chill for one fucking night?” “I never go anywhere because all you want to do is show me around like trophy, Doyoung, it makes me uncomfortable”, Taeyong huffed with his arms crossed. Johnny winced at the word trophy. “Well can you blame me? You’ve seen yourself”, Doyoung smirked and this time it was Taeyong who winced. “That’s the only reason you’re with me isn’t it?” Johnny swears he could hear Taeyong’s voice crack. “Well why else? It’s not like you’re a super freaking hoot to be around with, with your nose on some psychology book all the time”, Doyoung slurs and this time a tear escaped the brown eyed boys eye, which he quickly wiped away. Johnny had never wanted to punch someone more in his life. It was like at that moment that Taeyong realized that basically everyone in a hearing distance had tuned on to their argument. His eyes met Johnny’s briefly before returning to his boyfriend. “Well you got the show you wanted, right? I’m gonna go now and don’t bother showing your face to me again”, Taeyong muttered with more tears in his eyes before pushing away through the crowd and slightly bumping to Johnny on his way. “Damn, that was intense”, Jaehyun huffed, not noticing that Johnny was already making his way to chase after the brow haired God-like boy.

Johnny did reach Taeyong outside in time. “Taeyong uhh- wait!” Johnny thought it’s the beer that’s making him so brave. And stop Taeyong did before slowly turning to look at Johnny (still teary-eyed) suspiciously. "What do you want”, the boy said trying to sound annoyed but sounding more broken that anything, and Johnny had to admit it hurt. “I uh- I’m sorry. About that. About what happened there”, Johnny awkwardly rubbed his neck while avoiding eye contact. He couldn’t believe, he, the almighty Johnny boy was reduced into a stuttering mess in front of the shorter boy. “It’s not like it’s your fault”, Taeyong said and seemingly relaxed a bit. “I know, but I listened, that wasn’t nice”, Taeyong let out a short laugh which might have been a snort and Johnny’s heart skipped a beat (not literally). “Yeah, yeah it wasn’t. So, why do you know my name, which is a little creepy if I’m honest, but I don’t know yours?” Taeyong asked while wiping the unders of his eyes from any leftover tears. “Right, uh, Johnny. It’s Johnny. I’m from the States so um- that’s why it’s Johnny”, Johnny rambled and quite literally wanted to punch himself in the jaw. But Taeyong let out another gentle laugh and Johnny was close to melting into a puddle of pink goo. “Ok Johnny, it was nice meeting you, the night wasn’t that bad after all I guess. See you around?” Even though the last part was a question, Taeyong didn’t stay for the answer. Johnny felt his stomach twist at the sight of Taeyong’s retreating back and boy was he royally screwed.

The next time he met the boy- Taeyong, was when he had magically got himself into the school library to study music history in all of it’s glory. He was nose deep buried in a book about classical music when a figure plopped at the seat in front of him. “Hey Johnny”, there was the gentle yet deep voice again which Johnny (he would never admit if you asked) had found himself missing after the first faithful encounter. “Taeyong”, Johnny stated. Taeyong chuckled softly and Johnny wanted to ruffle his hair. Which he now realized was covered by a beanie. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you here before”, Taeyong gestured the library. “I don’t think I’ve ever been here before”, Johnny admitted and closed the old book with a bang. “But I decided that graduating college was kind of important if I ever want to get back to the States so, here I am”. Taeyong hummed in response. “What’s with the beanie”, Johnny asked nodding at the black piece of wool on Taeyong’s head. Johnny swears he saw the other one blush. “Oh, um. Me and Doyoung broke up after you know, the party. And the thing about him saying that I’m no fun kind of upset me and I sort of did a thing”, Johnny thought that a rambling and blushing Taeyong is the cutest sight to ever behold. Taeyong removed the beanie and Johnny gasped out loud. “It’s pink!” Johnny said stupidly pointing at the pink hair the other was ruffling with just as pink cheeks. “Yeah. It was a stupid decision and it looks stupid-“ Johnny grabbed Taeyong’s hand which was nervously going through the pink locks. “It looks really good and I mean REALLY good”, Johnny said and gave a smile that he hoped was a reassuring one. The pink on Taeyong’s cheeks overpowered the pink on his hair and a smile breaked on his lips. “Thanks Johnny. Do you mind if I study here with you? I mean I’m already sitting down so”, Taeyong stuffs the beanie into his bag and gets out some psychology book that Johnny has never touched in his life. “By all means TY”, Johnny wished he could throw himself out of a window. But again Taeyong laughs so gleefully that Johnny can help but to let out a laugh as well.

The study sessions soon enough turn into regular ones and Johnny’s grades have never been better. The two have managed to form a friendship but Johnny would be lying to himself if he didn’t admit that he was completely in love with the pink haired boy. Every second not kissing the other boy’s lips was like torture to Johnny, but it hadn’t been that long since Taeyong and Doyoung broke up and he could never bring himself to rush the other boy into anything he wasn’t ready to get into. Hell, he didn’t even know if the other boy liked him back. Sure, Johnny had at first fallen for the other’s looks, but he had never met anyone as beautiful on the inside as Taeyong. The latter was soft, gentle but strong when needed, funny, kind and everything about the other made Johnny fall more deeply. Taeyong made Johnny feel like better person, and Johnny could never thank the other enough."Earth to Johnny?" Taeyong was waving a hand in front of the taller boy's face and Johnny blinked before grinning sheepishly. "You we're staring. It was creepy", Taeyong said with a hint of a smirk. "Sorry, I was thinking", Johnny muttered and that peaked Taeyong's interest. "About what?" "About how glad I am I met you", the two stared at each other before Taeyong awkwardly cleared his throat with a blush dusting his cheeks. "My God you're adorable", Johnny chuckled and dodged the pen Taeyong flung in his direction. 

Another Friday arrived and with that another party. This time it was at Jaehyun’s place who had kindly stocked the fridge with all kinds of alcohol. This time Johnny had managed to drag Taeyong with him who whined about it every opportunity given. “Aren’t house parties for high shcoolers”, Taeyong muttered over a cup of beer that he was only pretending to be drinking. “Loosen up TY, we’re broke college students, we don’t have money to run around bars”. “I would rather not run around anywhere. Besides I think Doyoung will be here”, Taeyong gave Johnny a desperate look and the latter couldn’t help but to soften. “You broke up a while ago, just don’t pay him any mind ok? I’ll be with you the whole time I promise”, Johnny clinked his red cup with Taeyong’s and the latter suppressed a smile. The evening rolled on uneventfully, Taeyong and Johnny had found Jaehyun, Yuta and an adorable Chinese transfer student by the name of Sicheng of whom Yuta wouldn’t shut up about. Doyoung had left them alone for the most of the night until he was again completely wasted. “I never got to tell you how great the pink hair is, I guess you realized that you’re nothing but your looks as well”, Doyoung snickered and Johnny could see Taeyong visibly tense. “Why don’t you take your drunk ass elsewhere Doyoung”, Johnny snapped but the other just snickered again. “Ah, another victim fallen for the trap of angelic looking Taeyong, Johnny man listen, you’re gonna get bored in no time I’m telling you”. “Ok Doyoung time for you to go, will you leave on your own or will I have to physically kick you out myself?” It was rare that Jaehyun was intimidating but this was one of those times and Doyoung tried to do a one last fist bump with Johnny (who obviously refused) and awkwardly went on his way. Johnny turned for the shorter pink haired boy who for his horror wasn’t by his side anymore. “Guys, did you see where Tae went?” Johnny tried to look for a pink head in the crowd but failed. “I think I saw him go out the front door just now”, the adorable Chinese kid pointed out and Johnny wasted no time sprinting after him.

And like a Déjà vu, Johnny reached Taeyong outside. He grabbed Taeyong by the arm and the other spun around. Much to Johnny’s horror Taeyong was crying. “Tae-“ “I’m scared”, Taeyong whispered brokenly and Johnny wanted nothing more than to erase all the sadness from his voice. “Of what”, Johnny whispered and cradled Taeyong’s cheeks while wiping the tears that escaped his eyes with his thumbs. “That you’re gonna get bored of me”, Taeyong admitted and tried to look down but Johnny wouldn’t let him. “Taeyong, you’re one of the best people I’ve ever met in my life. You’re kind, you’re funny, you’re gentle, you’re strong. I enjoy your company a lot believe me when I say. And quite honestly, I like me better when I’m with you”, Johnny said while maintaining the hold of the other’s cheeks. Taeyong gently grabbed Johnny’s wrists. “Well that’s quite the coincidence, because I like you, too. A lot. In fact I’m pretty sure I’m in love with you”, Taeyong whispered with that gentle lovable smile on his lips and Johnny’s heart thundered in his chest. “I’m pretty sure I’m in love with you, too”, Johnny softly said before pressing his lips on a soft kiss. Taeyong moved his hands to grab Johnny’s shirt to pull him closer and Johnny could not get close enough.

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! im jonhyong trash and I thought that the world DESERVES more jonhyong so this happened. This is inspired by Lauv's I like me better. This was honestly written on one sitting, it's a flow of thoughts but i hope it makes sense. 
> 
> Also wow Doyoung im sorry! 
> 
> Also part 2 maybe, if anyone is interested? Leave me comments to let me know! 
> 
> i hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> ps. English is not my native language so if the writing's a mess, IM SORRY


End file.
